It's Poetry
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Neville accidentally writes a poem about Hannah, completely forgetting he has to read it aloud. Can you say embarassing?


A/N:** JK Rowling is awesome sauce, all characters and stuff belong to her of course not me.**

**NEVANNAH4EVER.**

* * *

_1994 (Muggle Studies)_

Professor Charity Burbage stood in front of her fourth year class, explaining something on the board. "It's called poetry, a way of writing something if you will," she told the class, holding open an old book.

The class had to squint to read two tiny pieces of literature in small print. "Now, I want you to each write a piece of poetry, then get up and read it to the class," Professor Burbage said. Everyone groaned and pulled out their parchment and quills.

Neville scratched the back of his head, tangling his fingers in his fluffy brown hair as he tried to think of something to write. He twiddled his quill between his fingers, _Merlin this is torture-I can't think of anything, _he thought to himself. He glanced at Seamus beside him, who was busy scribbling something down on his parchment.

_I give up, _Neville groaned internally. He shifted his gaze from his parchment to the back of Hannah Abbott's head. _Hannah Abbott, she's like...the goddess of Hufflepuff, the way her golden hair sparkles in the sunlight, wait, that's not bad... _he mused, grabbing his quill again. Suddenly, the words began to flow onto the parchment.

Before Neville knew it, he was finished with his poem. He'd completely forgotten they had to read their poems aloud. Professor Burbage got up from her desk and walked back in front of the class as everyone finished up. "Now, I'd like each of you to come up and read your poems, I'll be calling you one by one," she announced.

_Wait, we have to read these out loud? Shit. Oh Merlin I'm screwed. _Neville chewed nervously on the end of his quill, as soon as he read his poem, everyone would know that he had a massive crush on Hannah Abbott. _Especially _Hannah Abbott.

He was snapped from his thoughts at the sound of Professor Burbage's voice. "Neville Longbottom, why don't you go next?" she called out. _Shit. Merlin I am so screwed. _Professor Burbage tapped her foot, hands on her hips. Neville gulped and slowly stood up from his desk.

"Er, do I have to read this aloud, it's sort of...personal," he mumbled.

"Of course you have to read it, that was the entire point of this activity!" Professor Burbage said, clearly oblivious.

"It's just that I..." Neville shifted nervously on his feet. _Why is it always me?_

"Up! Up! Come on, read your poem for us Mr. Longbottom, or else I'll have to assume you didn't write one and fail you," Professor Burbage was growing impatient.

Neville slouched to the front of the room, he gulped. "Er, uh, okay..." he stuttered, trying to decipher his scribbled writing on the parchment.

Professor Burbage smiled excitedly, she clapped her hands. "Alright everyone quiet down, let's listen!" she said.

_Say goodbye to your social life, or what you had of a social life, forever. _Neville shifted nervously on his feet, blushing bright red, he began to read his poem;

"Oh, Merlin!

The way her fair golden locks do sparkle in the sunlight!

Against her face so perfectly pink!

She is the fairest girl in the fourth year class,

With her eyes such a bright amber,

And a smile that could light up a room,

She is one bodacious badger,

A Hufflepuff goddess,

The fairest lady in all the land!

Not only is she loyal

Fair and just.

She is one bodacious badger,

My one and only love."

Neville crinkled the parchment, he was sweating right through his robes and precipitation ran down his beet red face. Professor Burbage was grinning broadly, applauding excitedly from her desk. "Wonderful! Excellent Mr. Longbottom!" she exclaimed.

Neville slouched back to his seat, looking down at his shoes as the class snickered quietly. A few boys were doing catcalls towards Hannah, who's face was the color of bubble gum as she blushed bright pink.

In the front row, a few Slytherins were singing "Abbott and Longbottom sitting in a tree, S-N-O-GG-I-N-G!". Hannah's best friend, Ernie MacMillan, snickered, disguising it as if he were coughing into his sleeve.

Hannah buried her face in her textbook for the rest of the class, Neville was utterly mortified. Finally Professor Burbage spoke up "Excellent class, all of you! I'll see you next week, class dismissed!" she said. _Not soon enough..._

Neville bolted out of the classroom before the Slytherins could track him down. _Oh this is just bloody wonderful, now my dream girl hates my guts... _Suddenly a terrifying thought dawned on him, he'd just said the last part out loud as he rushed down the crowded spiral stairs.

"I don't hate you," came a soft female voice from behind him.

Neville shut his eyes and spun around to face Hannah Abbott, _the goddess of Hufflepuff. _"Hi Hannah, er..." he didn't even know what to say.

"Don't worry about it, I liked it," Hannah smiled, a curious expression across her face as she brushed past him down the spiral staircase.

_Oh my God, she liked it! _


End file.
